Fantaisie de la Saint Valentin 2018- Fairy Tail version
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Le jour du festival des coeurs liés approche et Mirajane décide de distribuer des chocolats magiques de sa création connus pour former des couples avec maestria. L'entremetteuse réussira-t-elle dans sa mission? Yaoi et Het NaSting, Jerza et autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la première fic que j'écris dans le fandom de Fairy Tail. Alors, il se peut que vous trouviez les personnages OOC (car je n'écris que ma vision des personnages et cela peut ne pas concorder à la votre), et sinon, cela sera du NaSting avec d'autres couples en filigrane. Il y aura donc du lemon yaoi donc si cela ne vous plait pas, ben la croix de sortie est faite pour vous il suffit de cliquer dessus. A part ça, je situe la fic après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

La ville de Magnolia était en effervescence avec le festival des coeurs liés qui approchait à grands pas. Durant cette journée célébrant l'amour, il était de coutume d'offrir des chocolats ou un cadeau à la personne chère à son coeur. Ceci dit, le maire de Magnolia avait décidé d'en faure une fête symbolisant l'amitié et la famille pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Cette idée, il la devait surtout à la philosophie de Fairy Tail, une guilde aussi soudée que solidaire faites de liens indestructibles où tout le monde s'entendit cordialement... Ou presque.

 _Guilde de Fairy Tail :_

Lucy soupira, assise devant le comptoir en train de boire du jus de fruits et tentant d'ignorer les bruits de casse et les clameurs de ses collègues plongés dans une énième baston encore provoquée par Natsu. A peine venaient-ils de rentrer de mission que la Salamandre avait décidé de se dégourdir davantage les jambes dans une bagarre générale.

La blonde ne savait même plus comment celle-ci avait commencé d'ailleurs. _Certainement avec une dispute avec Gray,_ pensa-t-il en s'affalant sur la table où le maitre fondateur Mavis fut assise en train de discuter avec Makarov. Un détail la frappa cependant. C'était Kinana qui s'occupait du service aujourd'hui : "Où est Mirajane?, demanda-t-elle pendant que Happy, qui dégustait son poisson, se lamenta : "Et moi, je ne vois pas Carla.

\- Wendy est partie avec Cherria faire des emplettes, lui expliqua Cana qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Levy qui en avait marre d'entendre Gajeel se disputer avec Natsu et les autres, et Mirajane doit certainement être chez elle en train de préparer les chocolats pour le festival des coeurs liés.

\- Elle tient un stand chaque année le jour du festival, lui raconta Levy pendant que Kinana servit une pinte à Cana avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence, à ce qu'il parait que beaucoup de couples se sont formés grace à eux.

\- Si Bisca et Arzack en auraient mangé, je pense qu'ils se seraient mariés plus tôt, répliqua Cana en commençant à boire son tonneau, en tous cas, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Elfman et Lisanna sont partis en mission juste avant que le festival ne commence. Je parie que c'est pour chercher des ingrédients. Mirajane nous a bien dit que ses chocolats sont magiques.

\- Comme un philtre d'amour?, demanda Lucy en se sentant étrangement lourde. _J'ai chaud... Oh non, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre._

\- Ben, Mirajane m'a expliqué que l'effet est un peu différent, répondit Levy en lui souriant, par exemple...

\- ... Ai-je entendu philtre d'amour? Si ça permet à Gray-sama d'ouvrir son coeur à Juvia, je suis toute ouïe, la coupa Juvia qui se mit entre Lucy et elle non sans lui jeter un regard peu amène. _C'est reparti. Ce n'est pas comme si je courais après Gray_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant ce dernier se disputer avec Natsu.

Elle comprenait pourquoi le mage de glace avait autant de succès avec son coté brun ténébreux. _Je pourrais m'inspirer de lui pour le prochain roman d'amour que j'écrirai... Ah là là..._ "Bon, j'y vais, déclara-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée en se levant, je vais me reposer.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Lucy, remarqua Happy en finissant son poisson. Il pouvait voir de légères cernes sous ses yeux marrons.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, fit la blonde en feignant un sourire avant d'interpeler Natsu, Natsu, je rentre. Je ne ferai pas de mission demain, je vais me reposer un peu.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Natsu en lachant les joues de Gray qu'il était en train de pincer, c'est dommage, ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas arrêté cette semaine, Natsu, intervint Happy depuis le comptoir, et c'est le festival des coeurs liés demain.

\- Aaaah, c'est vrai que Mirajane va nous ramener du chocolat. Bon ben, repose-toi bien Lucy. On se revoit au festival.

La constellationiste les salua de la main avant d'en faire de même ensuite à Erza et Wendy qui rentrèrent dans la guilde en même temps qu'elle sortit. Gray avait observé silencieusement la scène avant de lâcher rapidement les mèches de Natsu en voyant Erza apparaitre dans leur champ de vision. "Etiez-vous en train de vous bagarrer, tous les deux?, questionna-t-elle en fusillant les deux énergumènes du regard.

\- Euh, non tout va bien, s'empressèrent de répondre Natsu et Gray en se faisant une accolade, ça a été ta mission?

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit Erza en s'asseyant au comptoir pour commander une part de fraisier à Kinana. Elle aussi avait enchainé mission sur mission, ces derniers jours. Il fallait dire que depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques, la grande Titania avait eu besoin de se faire une santé mais il y avait une autre raison à ça. Le festival des coeurs liés arrivait et Erza ne voulait en aucun cas penser à l'objet de son affection. _Je le fêterai au nom de l'amitié et de la famille,_ se dit-elle intèrieurement en s'apprêtant à déguster sa patisserie favorite... qui se fit écraser par une sandale. "Natsu, Gray..., s'écria-t-elle en sortant son épée et se lever pour étriper la Salamandre et le mage de glace.

Au même moment, Wendy et Carla burent un coup en montrant la trouvaille que Cherria avait offerte à la jeune fille, un petit bracelet composé de perles vertes. "C'est un joli bracelet, commenta Canna, je sens une énergie émaner de lui... Qu'y a-t-il, maitre fondateur?, demanda-t-elle en voyant Mavis devenir livide.

\- Il y a un problème avec ce bracelet?, s'enquit ensuite Makarov avec inquiétude.

\- Où as-tu eu ce bracelet, Wendy?, demanda Mavis en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Cherria et moi avons été dans un magasin qui vendait des objets magiques, lui raconta la chasseuse de dragons céleste, j'ai trouvé ce bracelet très joli et Cherria a décidé de me l'offrir pour le festival des coeurs liés en gage de notre amitié. Comme elle a une mission demain avec Jura, elle ne pourra pas y aller, poursuivit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Je leur ai pourtant dit de se méfier mais elles n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, maugréa Carla après avoir refusé le poisson que lui offrit Happy.

Makarov fut à deux doigts de pleurer tellement cette histoire fut touchante et il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs, Canna, Levy et Mavis aussi, Juvia étant repartie contempler Gray. Cependant, la fondatrice reprit son sérieux en effleurant le bijou qui se mit à emettre une petite lueur avant de transposer un autre bracelet sur le poignet de Mavis. "Mais que se passe-t-il?, s'inquiéta Makarov avant d'être interrompu par Mavis qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant : "Je connais cet artefact, c'est un objet contenant une magie perdue, elle regarda ensuite Wendy, ce bracelet a réagi pour réaliser un voeu que tu gardes au fond de toi et j'ai fait en sorte que l'effet ne dure qu'une seule journée.

\- J'ignorais que les objets magiques fonctionnaient sur les esprits, s'étonna Levy pendant que Mavis se rassit de nouveau sur le rebord du comptoir.

\- La magie est une grande source de mystères, déclara la fondatrice, un sourire triste aux lèvres et une ombre passant dans ses yeux verts.

Makarov savait de la bouche de Precht quel sacrifice la fondatrice avait fait pour sauver une cité d'une guilde maléfique et pourtant, elle avait toujours gardé le sourire. Cependant, le vieil homme sentait que sous son corps frêle de toute jeune fille refermait un amoncellement de tristesse accumulée au fil des années et aussi beaucoup d'espoir et de confiance envers cette guilde qu'elle avait bâti avec ses amis et qu'elle continuait de chérir en tant qu'esprit.

Wendy, de son coté, se sentit rougir. La fondatrice avait vite deviner les sentiments qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, des émotions qu'elle n'avait même pas fait par à Carla. Elle avait peur que son amie critique ses choix et malheureusement, c'était d'amour dont il s'agissait et celui-ci ne se commandait pas. Toutefois, ses réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée d'une connaissance. "Bonjour, Yukino, salua-t-elle en tentant de ne plus penser à ça, tu cherches Lucy?

\- Oui, répondit la constellationniste de Saber Tooth, l'avez-vous vu? Je voulais l'inviter pour le festival des coeurs liès demain.

\- Lucy est repartie chez elle pour se reposer, déclara Happy d'un ton désolé, mais si tu veux, je peux lui faire passer un mes...

\- Salut, Yukino!, s'écria Natsu en se précipitant vers elle, tu vas bien? Au fait, il faudrait que je passe dans votre guilde, un de ses quatres, histoire de passer un petit coucou à Sting et me mesurer à lui aussi, une gerbe de flammes sortit de ses poings, rien que d'y penser, je suis chaud comme la braise.

\- Avec toi, tout est prétexte à la baston, rétorqua un Gray torse nu qui haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas que je veuilles défendre la Salamandre ou quoique ce soit, poursuivit Gajeel en sortant une barre en acier de sa ceinture (son casse-croute de l'après-midi), mais vaut mieux être à fond baston que de jouer à l'exhibitionniste, rétorqua-t-il en détaillant le mage de glace qui se retrouvait encore en caleçon sous l'oeil énamouré de Juvia, et puis, moi aussi j'ai envie de défier Rogue, histoire de savoir s'il a progressé.

\- C'est rare que tu te soucies des autres, Gajeel, remarqua Panther Lily, et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Ben quoi?, s'enquit Gajeel en mageant sa barre en acier, ch'est pas que je me choucie de lui, chest juste que che n'a pas envie d'affronter un mollachon."

Lily secoua la tête en poussant un soupir. Natsu et lui se ressemblaient sur bien des points même s'ils le niaient tous les deux.

Pendant que l'ambiance restait animée au siège de la guilde, dans la chaumière où vivaient les Strauss, l'atmosphère fut plus tranquille. Mirajane était occupée à touiller la préparation qui cuisait dans son petit chaudron qu'elle réservait aux potions.

Lisanna et Elfman étaient revenus avec les ingrédients nécessaires et maintenant ils avaient regagné chacun leur chambre respective pour prendre un repos bien mérité. "Je n'ai plus qu'à laisser mijoter un peu, fit-elle en recouvrant son chaudron d'un couvercle. La potion serait prête à l'heure du diner et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tremper les petits chocolats fourrés à la crême qu'elle avait cuisiné dans la matinée.

 _Je me demande combien de couples vont se former cette année_ , pensa-t-elle avec amusement en allant dans la salle à manger. Mirajane adorait jouer les entremetteuses, c'était son hobby favori. Cependant, elle faisait en sorte que cela fut bénéfique pour tous même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. C'était pour cette raison que Lisanna avait décidé de ne prendre aucun chocolat en sachant que celui-ci n'aurait aucun effet sur elle. Par contre, pour Elfman, les deux soeurs avaient décidé de lui en offrir un à son insu. Elles avaient même parié sur le résultat.

Au même moment, Yukino retourna à sa guilde, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu Lucy. Elles s'ètaient croisées entre deux missions et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la constellationniste de Saber Tooth l'avait trouvée bien surmenée. "J'espère qu'elle va bien, se dit-elle en rentrant au siège où l'ambiance était plus calme comparée au siège de Fairy Tail : la plupart des membres étaient partis en mission mis à part Rufus qui était en train de lire un livre et les dragons jumeaux qui, eux, se prélassaient chacun dans un fauteuil avec leurs amis Exceeds. "Salut Yukino, la héla Sting en la saluant de la main, alors, cette virée à Fairy Tail?

\- Lucy-sama n'était pas là, malheureusement, déclara Yukino avant d'ajouter, mais Natsu m'a dit qu'il passerait vous voir afin de te défier, Sting."

Le blond devint alors très enthousiaste : "Je n'attends que ça, déclara le chef de Saber Tooth avec un grand sourire, il peut venir quand il veut.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui vas gagner cette fois-ci, Sting, fit joyeusement Lecter, tu t'es pas mal entrainé ces derniers temps."

Sting lui ébouriffa la tête avant d'écouter Rufus qui venait d'achever son livre de magie. "Vous savez que c'est le festival des coeurs liés demain? Comme cette fête symbolise l'amitié, tu pourrais très bien passer le voir à Fairy Tail et lui proposer un défi, qu'en penses-tu?

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce festival, dit Rogue en donnant un bonbon à Frosch, et il est interdit de se battre ce jour-là. D'ailleurs, on ira faire un tour en ville, d'accord, Frosch?

\- Frosch pense la même chose, répondit le petit chat-grenouille avec un sourire.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, fit Sting en se grattant la nuque, rien ne m'empêchera de lui faire un petit coucou." Son coeur battit étrangement plus vite à cette pensée. Revoir Natsu, celui qu'il n'avait cessé d'admirer... Certes, ils se croisaient de temps en temps mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait le revoir, le chef de Saber Tooth ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir d'impatience et pas pour le battre, non, c'était juste le simple fait d'être avec lui qui le rendit aussi motivé.

 _Ah, c'est beau la fougue amoureuse de la jeunesse,_ pensa Rufus en posant son livre sur le comptoir pendant que Yukino s'était mise derrière pour préparer des boissons à tous. Je vais peut-être investir sur des romans d'amour demain, se dit-il intérieurement en remerciant Yukino qui lui servit une pinte d'hydromel, _vu que je ne peux admirer les beaux muscles d'Orga, ça me consolera un peu_. Le chasseur de dieu de la Foudre avait décidé de partir en mission pour devenir plus fort et dépasser Luxus.

Il ne pouvait critiquer cette démarche. Après tout, la rivalité entre les guildes fut devenue plus saine depuis ce qu'il s'était passé aux Grands Jeux Magiques, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

Le soir, dans la résidence de Fairy Hills, Wendy regardait le bracelet qui continuait à luire pendant qu'elle s'était mise en chemise de nuit pour se coucher. "Ce bracelet m'inquiète beaucoup, déclara Carla en le toisant avec méfiance, es-tu sure que tu ne peux pas l'enlever?

\- J'ai essayé mais c'est impossible, répondit la jeune fille en se brossant les cheveux, et puis le maitre fondateur nous a dit qu'il n'était pas dangereux, non? Il faut lui faire confiance."

Carla la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Oui, la fondatrice était une grande magicienne mais c'était cette histoire de voeu qui la tracassait. Que souhaitait Wendy au fond de son coeur? D'habitude, elles se confiaient tout mais elle pressentit... Une vision lui apparut. " _Un homme s'approchait d'une jeune femme dont la chevelure bleue fut semblable à celle de Wendy pour lui mettre quelque chose dans sa main... Cette cicatrice sur le visage, c'est... "_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Carla?, demanda Wendy en soulevant la couverture pour s'allonger.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit l'Exceed en s'allongeant à coté d'elle, reposons-nous pour être en forme demain.

\- Tu as raison, fit Wendy avant d'éteindre la lacrima qui leur servait de lampe. Le festival des coeurs liés avait lieu demain et même si elle trouvait dommage que Cherria ne puisse pas venir, la chasseuse de dragons décida d'en profiter quand même. Elle eut une dernière pensée concernant ce que lui avait dit la fondatrice cet après-midi. Son souhait allait être exaucé? _Non c'est impossible,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement en fermant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Mavis s'était posée sur le toit de la résidence pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Si le bracelet fonctionnait, cela voudrait dire que ses déductions étaient justes et ce simple constat lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Le lendemain matin, Mirajane se rendit à la guilde, le panier rempli de chocolats pour ses amis. Macao et Wakaba s'occupaient de monter son stand en compagnie de son frère pendant que Lisanna peignit la pancarte et elle avait pu en profiter pour admirer les décorations qu'avaient mis les habitants pour l'occasion : des banderoles décorées de roses rouges et roses ornaient le rebord des fenêtres et des terrasses, embaumant ainsi la ville de Magnolia d'un doux parfum.

Les patissiers avaient mis leurs plus beaux gâteaux dans les étalages (Erza allait être contente) et elle-même avait préparé des sucettes en chocolat en plus pour les enfants. Bien entendu, ceux-ci n'étaient pas enduits de potion. L'ambiance fut plus sereine quand elle rentra au siège. Il fallait dire que ce festival interdisait toute bagarre au point que Natsu, Gray et Gajeel restaient assis à table en train de bouder pendant que Happy discutait avec Lily. "Ah enfin un jour tranquille, déclara Makarov en buvant sa pinte, bonjour, Mirajane.

\- Bonjour, maitre Makarov, salua Mirajane en posant son panier sur la table avant d'appeler tout le monde, je vais distribuer à chacun un chocolat, les autres mages s'apprêtèrent à se ruer jusqu'au comptoir avant d'être coupés dans leur élan à la vue de l'aura démoniaque qui émanait d'elle, mais vous devez faire la queue. Aujourd'hui, c'est le festival des coeurs liés donc pas de bagarre.

\- Bon ok, fit Natsu en se levant, mais j'y vais en premier.

\- T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit?, grommela Gray en le voyant courir, il faut faire la queue."

Le mage de glace s'apprêta à se lever pour l'empêcher de bousculer les autres quand Juvia s'accrocha à son bras. "Et si nous allions goûter à ce chocolat ensemble, Gray-sama?

\- Oui mais lâche-moi, maugréa Gray en lui enlevant le bras, c'est vraiment flippant, ton truc."

Gajeel les regarda partir faire la queue d'un air attéré. "Ouais, moi ça m'interesse pas, ronchonna-t-il en partant de la guilde sous l'oeil attristé de Levy qui attendait son tour avec ses amis des Shadow Gear.

Natsu et Happy se frottèrent les mains quand vinrent leur tour. Pour une fois qu'ils tenaient à carreau : "Il faudrait qu'on en amène un à Lucy, déclara le chasseur de dragons en croquant dans un chocolat, ouah! C'est super bon, dis donc. Il y a un drole de gout sucré et..." _Tiens, j'ai encore plus chaud que d'habitude et pourquoi je sens l'odeur de Sting? Elle sent pas aussi bon d'habitude..."_ Eh grouille-toi, il y a des gens qui attendent, gronda Gray derrière lui.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Natsu, je suis en train de sentir l'odeur de...

-... Natsu, s'écria Sting en se précipitant vers lui pour lui faire une accolade, ça te dit qu'on...?" Il ne put continuer que Mirajane lui avait mis un chocolat dans la bouche. "Pour le festival des coeurs liés, dit-elle joyeusement en voyant Natsu embrasser la joue du maitre de la guilde de Saber Tooth sous l'oeil abasourdi de tout le monde. _Et un couple de formé_. "Ça te dit qu'on parte en mission rien que tous les deux?, s'enquit la Salamandre en s'écartant de la queue, on peut pas se battre ici.

\- Tu me prends par les sentiments, fit Sting avec un grand sourire, j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Happy, va en chercher une sur le panneau.

\- Tout de suite, accepta l'Exceed bleu en s'envolant vers le panneau d'affichage pendant que Lecter n'aimait pas trop cette idée : "Tu es sûr, Sting? Tu as la guilde à gérer.

\- Bah, Rogue me remplacera aujourd'hui, déclara le blond en passant la main autour de la taille de Natsu, et j'ai envie de me dégourdir un peu.

\- Pareil pour moi, surtout que Lucy ne peut pas venir vu qu'elle est malade, renchérit Natsu en prenant le papier que lui tendit Happy, parfait, on a une guilde clandestine à tabasser.

\- C'est parti, on y va.

\- A plus, bande de nazes, s'écria Natsu en saluant ses amis avant de prendre la main de Sting.

Makarov les regarda partir en buvant une gorgée de sa pinte de bière : "Si cela permet à nos deux guildes de mieux nous entendre, pourquoi pas?, déclara-t-il non sans se rembrunir, j'espère qu'ils feront l'effort de ne pas détruire la ville où ils se rendent.

\- Avec l'argent que je vais gagner avec mes chocolats, la trésorerie sera vite renflouée et nous pourrons couvrir les dépenses au cas où, le rassura Mirajane pendant qu'elle distribua un chocolat à Juvia et Gray." La mage de l'eau dégusta vite le sien et attendit impatiemment que l'homme de sa vie en fasse de même. _Ah s'il y a un philtre d'amour, Juvia va enfin recevoir l'amour de Gray-sama..._ "Alors Gray-sama, comment trouvez-vous ce chocolat?, demanda Juvia en s'accrochant à lui pour se faire encore rejeter.

\- Je dois partir, annonça seulement Grey en quittant la guilde sans mot dire sous l'oeil mortifié de Juvia. "Juvia ne comprend pas, j'ai entendu dire que les chocolats que tu faisais étaient magiques, rétorqua-t-elle à Mirajane d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Ils le sont, déclara Mirajane avec un doux sourire, mais je les ai enduits d'une potion assez spéciale qui révèle les sentiments cachés. Bien sûr, elle ne marche que si les sentiments sont réciproques et ne fonctionne pas sur les gens dont les sentiments sont à sens unique." Quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de pleuvoir, ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

Juvia regarda la porte de la guilde, interdite. Gray-sama aime quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, la mage de l'eau fut résolue à ne pas pleurer afin qu'il ne pleuve pas en ce jour où tout le monde fêtait l'amour. Elle sortit dehors en refusant à croire cette éventualité et en prenant la décision de suivre l'homme de son coeur pour savoir si ce que disait Mirajane était vrai. Elle s'appréta donc à commencer sa filature quand elle percuta quelqu'un dans la rue. "Ah, Juvia est désolée, s'excusa-t-elle pour découvrir avec stupeur le rival de Gray-sama, Lyon, que fais-tu ici?

\- Je comptais inviter Grey pour le festival, même si j'avoue que je comptais aussi te revoir par la même occasion, répondit franchement le mage de glace de la guilde Lamia Scale en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever, en toute amitié, bien sûr." Même si au fond de lui, c'était loin d'être le cas mais il avait décidé de laisser Juvia à Gray vu qu'elle avait l'air d'être tellement heureuse à ses cotés... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. "Mais... Tu pleures, s'écria-t-il d'un ton alarmé en la regardant éclater en sanglots. Il commençait d'ailleurs à pleuvoir. "Allons prendre quelque chose à boire au salon de thé, lui proposa-t-il en invoquznt un parapluie de glace pour les couvrir, tu me diras tout là-bas."

Juvia hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Cela ne servirait à rien de suivre Gray-sama car si jamais elle découvrait celle qui lui avait pris son coeur, elle serait capable de pire. _Et dire que Juvia a promis de ne pas pleurer afin qu'il n'y ait pas de pluie... Et voilà que ça recommence. Plic!Plac!Ploc!_

Au même moment, Wendy se regarda dans le miroir, en admirant la robe de dentelle blanche que lui avait passé Erza. Elle s'était éveillée tôt ce matin avec dix années de plus et bien qu'elle avait l'impression de revoir son alter ego d'Edolas, avec un bonnet en moins au grand soulagement de Carla, ça lui faisait bizarre, même si elle était contente de voir son souhait devenir réalité. Enfin elle avait l'air d'une adulte et heureusement qu'Erza avait été là pour l'aider. "Je me suis inspirée de la tenue que portait la Cana d'Edolas pour la faire, lui expliqua Erza, tu ressembles à une vraie demoiselle ainsi.

\- Merci, Erza, fit Wendy avant de se tenir tant bien que mal sur ses nouvelles bottines, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les talons.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se sent plus libre pieds nus, déclara une Mavis adulte qui apparut à coté d'elle.

\- Alors le bracelet fonctionne aussi sur les esprits, constata Carla en regardant la fondatrice qui fut vêtue d'une robe longue de dentelles noires. Ce qui voudrait dire que ce que j'ai vu hier est bien une vision de l'avenir. Il va falloir que je veille sur Wendy quand nous serons dehors.

\- Ça fait bizarre de vous voir avec des années de plus, lui confia Erza bien que la fondatrice avait toujours une allure de poupée malgré son apparence de jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à le penser Erza, déclara gentiment Mavis, moi aussi mais au moins, ajouta-t-elle en tâtant sa poitrine, j'ai enfin du monde au balcon, c'est rassurant."

Wendy et Erza eurent un rire gêné bien que la chasseuse de dragons céleste pensait un peu la même chose. "Bon, je vais t'escorter jusqu'à la guilde, déclara Erza en se vêtant de son armure, Mirajane est en train de distribuer des chocolats en ce moment et j'aimerais bien en goûter un.

\- Wendy est trop jeune pour goûter à ces chocolats ensorcelés, rétorqua Carla en secouant la tête.

\- Tout va bien, Carla. Je ne vais pas en prendre, la rassura Wendy en s'apprêtant à quitter la chambre avec Erza et Mavis, nous allons juste saluer Natsu et les autres et après nous allons profiter du festival."

L'Exceed blanche regarda son amie d'un air attristé. Wendy avait toujours voulu grandir trop vite pour ne plus être cette petite fille pleurnicharde qu'elle détestait être donc elle ne fut guère étonnée que son souhait fut de devenir adulte. Pourtant, en repensant à sa vision, Carla connaissait aussi l'autre raison de ce voeu et celle-ci ne lui plut guère.

Après avoir distribué des chocolats au reste de la guilde, Mirajane partit en direction du stand où Lisanna était en train de remplir l'étal en compagnie d'Elfman, de Macao, et Wakaba et de Romeo qui venaient d'arriver. La pluie s'était calmée, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait en être de même pour Juvia. J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle, maintenant.

Elle avait fait ces chocolats pour que tout le monde puisse trouver l'amour mais des fois, celui-ci rendait le goût de son chocolat plus amer. Mirajane remercia cependant son frère et sa soeur ainsi que les personnes qui les avaient aidés. "En récompense de vos efforts, déclara-t-elle avec gentillesse, vous aurez droit à deux chocolats et un petit bisou, continua-t-elle en posant tour à tour un baiser sur la joue de Macao et Wakaba qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux sous le regard attéré de Romeo qui accepta les deux sucettes au chocolat qui lui offrit Mirajane.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Mirajane nous ait fait un bisou, s'émoustilla Macao en portant la main à sa joue.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Wakaba en mangeant son chocolat avant de se reprendre d'un coup, il faut que j'achète un cadeau à ma femme.

\- Et moi, il faut que j'envoie une lettre et un cadeau à la mère de Romeo. On y va, mon fils et merci pour le chocolat, Mirajane."

Mirajane les salua de la main avant de se mettre derrière l'étal. "Vous allez profiter du festival, je suppose, répliqua-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elfman et Lisanna.

\- Oui, on va faire un tour, répondit sa petite soeur, mais avant, goûte à un des chocolats de notre soeur, Elfman.

\- Tu as raison, déclara fièrement Elfman en en mangeant un, un homme, un vrai doit toujours accepter les cadeaux de... Euuuh pourquoi je pense à Ever d'un coup? Elle est partie en mission, non?

\- Bon festival à vous deux, salua Mirajane pour changer de sujet non sans faire un petit clin d'oeil à Lisanna qui lui adressa à son tour un sourire complice avant de partir.

Mirajane s'occupa alors de ses ventes avant de croiser celui qui s'était fait passer pour Mystogan en compagnie d'une autre mage. "Ah bonjour, je ne pensais que tu irais faire un tour à Magnolia.

\- Meredy a insisté pour que j'aille faire un tour au festival, expliqua Jellal sous son masque en poussant un soupir, ce sont des chocolats?, remarqua-t-il en regardant l'étal, je sens une énergie étrange.

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'ils sont magiques, explique Mirajane, tu peux en goûter un, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés.

\- Allez, vas-y. Cela ne te fera pas de mal, tenta de le convaincre Meredy.

Jellal céda alors à sa requête quand sa main en effleura une autre quand il fut sur le point de prendre un chocolat sur l'étalage. "Jel... Qu-que fais-tu à Magnolia?, s'étonna une Erza étrangement rougissante en retirant vite sa main comme si elle était marquée au fer rouge.

\- Nous sommes venus voir le festival, lui raconta joyeusement Meredy, et Mirajane nous a proposés de prendre un de ses chocolats.

\- Je vois, fit Erza avant de s'adresser à Mirajane, je suis passée à la guilde pour prendre un chocolat mais le maitre m'a dit que tu étais déjà partie.

\- Oui, il a un peu plu tout à l'heure mais le temps est au beau fixe maintenant donc je suis venue tenir mon stand. La clientèle ne va pas tarder à affluer mais vous pouvez prendre chacun au chocolat avant de partir.

\- Ce sera sans moi, répliqua Meredy d'un ton désolé, je ne suis pas très sucre."

Jellal et Erza en goutèrent chacun un qui leur firent un effet étrange. Celle que tout le monde surnommait Titania se mit à changer de tenue en plein milieu de la rue pour se vêtir de celle qu'elle avait secrètement gardé pour séduire... "Ce n'est pas vrai!, s'écria-t-elle en remarquant son justaucorps moulant blanc au vu et au su de tout le monde. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas gênée mais Jellal était là, devant elle, à la regarder. "N-ne me regarde pas, bafouilla-t-elle en tentant de se cacher, les joues aussi écarlates que sa chevelure.

Jellal fut tout aussi embarassé sous son masque. "Euh..." _Que faire?_ Ni une, ni deux, il prit la main d'Erza et partit avec elle sous le regard étonné de l'interessée qui ne comprenait pas où il l'emmenait."Et de deux, déclara Mirajane en arborant un sourire satisfait avant de proposer à Meredy, tu veux m'assister pour les ventes ou bien aller au festival?

\- Je vais t'aider, se proposa Meredy en se mettant à coté d'elle, ça va être amusant de voir tous ses couples se former."

Mirajane hocha la tête en n'en pensant pas moins.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. Je posterai la seconde très bientôt de même que j'ai décidé de changer de couple pour le fandom d'Haikyuu et de faire à la place du AsaDai. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers_ : _Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin en retard (désoulée). :)**

Natsu et Sting étaient tant bien que mal arrivés à destination, ils préférèrent finir leur chemin à pied, en titubant face à ces nausées qui n'en finissaient pas. "Beuuuuah, j'en peux plus, se plaignit Natsu en se tenant le ventre.

\- T'as raison, renchérit Sting en s'accrochant à lui, ce trajet a été insupportable.

\- Et si on se posait un peu?, proposa Happy en montrant un coin où se trouvait un petit lac tranquille, je vais en profiter pour pêcher du poisson.

\- Bonne idée, Happy, valida Natsu en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre, on va en profiter pour se reposer, hein Sting?

\- Oui parce que là, j'en peux plus, déclara le blond en se mettant à coté de Natsu, aaah, je me sens un peu mieux, poursuivit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Salamandre, mmmm, tu sens bon, Natsu, fit-il en levant sa tête pour humer le cou de celui-ci, ton odeur est un peu épicée, j'aime ça.

\- Hé! Tu me chatouilles, là, renfrogna Natsu en rigolant avant de plonger le nez dans les cheveux blonds, mmm, tu sens bon aussi. Je veux dire, ton odeur me plaisait avant mais là, je trouve que tu sens meilleur.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit le maitre de Saber Tooth, pourtant je n'ai rien fait de spécial, il bailla, on fait la sieste et on repart?

\- Ouais, répondit Natsu en le regardant s'endormir en souriant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait bien là, avec le chasseur de dragons sacré à ses cotés. C'était vraiment agréable de l'avoir auprès de lui, au point qu'il aimerait que cette journée ne finisse pas. _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit beaucoup plus jeune que moi, pensa-t-il en le regardant dormir, bah, en tous cas, je suis content de l'avoir comme ami maintenant,_ se dit-il en plantant un petit baiser dans les mèches blondes, _quoique... Non, je pense pas que j'aurai fait ça à Gray, Lucy ou Erza... Bah, ça sert à rien de réfléchir sur ce genre de trucs. Oui, Sting me plait beaucoup, il y a pas à chercher de midi à quatorze heures._

Tandis que les chasseurs de dragons piquèrent un petit roupillon, Happy et Lecter discutèrent un peu pendant que l'Exceed bleu s'était mis à pêcher. "Euh dis, Happy, fit l'Exceed roux en grattant la tête d'un air gêné, est-ce que Carla et toi, vous êtes...

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais un rival amoureux, s'énerva Happy en manquant de faire tomber sa canne dans l'eau, je suis amoureux de Carla et je ne te la laisserai pas.

\- C'est bon, on se calme, le raisonna Lecter, tu vas réveiller Natsu et Sting si tu continues à crier.

\- Ah, c'est vrai, se reprit Happy en se remettant à pêcher, mais bon, ça ne change pas au fait que tu es mon rival.

\- Bon parlons d'autre chose, déclara Lecter pour changer de sujet, j'ai entendu dire que Carla et toi êtes allés dans notre monde natal, poursuivit-il plus sérieusement, c'était comment là-bas?"

Happy le regarda d'un air chagriné. Lecter et Frosch étaient des Exceeds comme eux et ils avaient aussi dû quitter Extalia avant leur naissance suite à la décision de la reine Chagott. L'Exceed bleu ne s'était jamais posé la question d'où il venait avant cette aventure, considérant Natsu, Lisanna et les autres membres de Fairy Tail comme sa famille. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas pour Lecter, même si Sting avait toujours été à ses cotés. Il décida alors de lui raconter le périple que Carla et lui avaient vécu, le temps que leurs partenaires respectifs se remettent de leur mal des transports.

Au même moment, Lucy peinait à trouver le sommeil. La blonde avait bu une tisane à la camomille pour se détendre et avait pris un bain pour tenter de faire chuter un peu sa fièvre mais elle avait toujours aussi chaud. _Et voilà que j'ai des frissons_ , grommela-t-elle intèrieurement en s'emmitouflant encore plus sous son édredon. Lucy savait que tout ceci était dû au surmenage.

Natsu, Happy et elle n'avaient pas arrêté d'enchainer les missions ces derniers jours et là, elle devait subir toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée. _J'aurais bien voulu aller au festival_ , regretta-t-elle tristement en regardant la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux _, j'espère que Natsu ne s'enflammera pas trop._

Lucy se retourna et fut sur le point de se recroqueviller quand elle s'aperçut qu'on l'enlaçait. Ses paupières furent trop alourdis par l'épuisement pour découvrir qui il s'agissait. La blonde sentit alors deux mains envelopper ses joues puis des lèvres effleurer doucement les siennes. _C'est... frais_. Elle se sentit moins fiévreuse lorsque un autre baiser d'une légère froideur se posa tendrement sur son front. Lucy put alors se rendormir en se blotissant malgré elle contre un torse ferme, bercée par une douce chaleur réconfortante.

Gray admira la jeune fille endormie en passant la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il ignorait si c'était du au chocolat mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à être plus honnête avec ses sentiments. Lucy avait l'air bien mal en point depuis ces derniers temps et cela l'avait inquiétè. Le mage de glace avait même reproché à Natsu qu'il la faisait trop travailler (ce qui s'était soldé par une baston générale) mais là, en la voyant aussi surmenée, Gray eut très envie de lancer une lance de glace ou deux à la Salamandre. "Je te laisse faire parce que c'est toi, Gray et que je sais que tu es un homme bien, déclara une voix derrière lui, sinon, j'aurais été obligé de t'étriper."

Le noiraud se retourna légèrement pour remarquer Locke qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé : "Lucy est belle à croquer, tu ne trouves pas?

\- Oh, ça va, ronchonna le mage de glace en s'empourprant légèrement, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

\- Je le sais, déclara l'esprit du Lion en s'apprêtant à se téléporter, je suis venu car je pressentais que Lucy n'allait pas bien mais avec toi à tes cotés, je suis certain qu'elle ira mieux. Il faut dire que tu occupes toutes ses pensées, ces derniers temps au point qu'elle s'en prenait littéralement la tête, la pauvre.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Gray en regardant le visage endormi de Lucy en lui caressant la joue, je ne le savais pas. En tous cas, ça a été cool de te revoir, Locke.

\- Je passerai au siège de Fairy Tail un de ces quatres, fit Locke avant de disparaitre pour de bon.

Gray en profita alors pour dormir à son tour, rassuré que Lucy fut si bien entourée... Bien qu'il ne niait pas qu'il commençait à se sentir possessif à l'égard de la constellationiste.

Pendant ce temps, dans les ruelles de la cité, Wendy marchait tant bien que mal avec ses bottines. Erza lui avait pourtant choisie les moins élevées et les plus épaisses. Ses amis de Fairy Tail avaient été abasourdis par sa nouvelle apparence et encore plus par celle de la fondatrice. Heureusement qu'Erza les avait calmés, surtout le pauvre Warren qui ne voulait pas la voir sortir dehors toute seule. Le mage télépathe jouait toujours aux grands frères protecteurs avec elle.

"J'aurai peut-être du demander des ballerines à Erza, déclara la jeune femme en se sentant intimidée par les regards admiratifs posés sur elle : ses cheveux furent attachés en queue de cheval haute avec un ruban crème et sa robe d'un rose pastel lui arrivait au niveau des chevilles. Carla avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne mit aucun maquillage afin de ne pas paraitre trop provocante. "Même si tu as l'air d'une adulte, tu restes une enfant", l'avait sermonnée son amie.

Ces propos l'avaient ramenée à la réalité. Même si quelques hommes se retournaient sur le passage en baissant galamment leurs chapeaux, même si les filles de son âge la regardaient d'un air ébahi en la désignant comme une dame, Wendy restait une jeune fille de quatorze ans. "Tiens? Ça me fait penser, où est Carla?, se demanda-t-elle en regardant les alentours. L'aurait-elle perdue de vue parce qu'elle était trop absorbée à essayer de ne pas tomber dans la chaussée? "Aaaah!, elle finit par trébucher par terre. _Ouille! Mes genoux_. La chasseuse de dragons céleste fut occupée à épousseter les pans de sa robe quand des hommes s'attroupèrent vers elle pour l'aborder.

"Wendy, s'écria Carla qui la retrouva enfin parmi la foule présente, attenti..., l'Exceed blanche s'arrêta quand elle vit l'homme de sa vision s'approcher de Wendy pour éloigner les opportuns. "Cette dame est avec moi, déclara Doranbolt en s'agenouillant, tout va bien, Mademoiselle?"

Wendy eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant le membre du Conseil de la magie lui tendre la main. L'avait-il reconnue? "Oui, je vous remercie, répondit-elle en prenant la main du noiraud qui lui semblait moins large, c'est gentil de m'aider.

\- C'est normal, déclara Doranbolt avant de lui offrir le bras en poursuivant à voix basse, faisons comme si nous étions ensemble, le temps que nous nous éloignons d'eux."

Wendy hocha la tête en rougissant. Elle ignorait si Doranbolt l'avait percée à jour ou non mais elle comptait saisir cette occasion qui lui avait été donnée. Carla serait certainement en colère, elle-même se disait que ce qu'elle ressentait était un amour naïf d'enfant mais en prenant le bras de celui qui l'avait sauvée à maintes reprises, la chasseuse de dragons céleste avait l'impression d'être une demoiselle auprès de son preux chevalier comme les romans chevaleresques que lui passait Lucy de temps à autre.

Ce n'était que pour une journée après tout. De son coté, Doranbolt avait des pensées similaires. Il savait que sous cette apparence adulte se cachait la douce et innocente Wendy. D'aucun dirait que ses sentiments envers une jeune fille aussi jeune relèveraient de la perversion. Néanmoins, ses intentions envers la chasseuse de dragon avaient toujours été purs, il souhaitait plus que tout la protéger et veiller à ce que rien ne puisse l'atteindre.

Ce festival lui permettait de réaliser un rêve où était libre de traiter Wendy avec tous les égards qu'elle méritait. La princesse céleste qui avait été capable de guérir son coeur par sa bonté et sa gentillesse. "Que diriez-vous qu'on profite du festival ensemble, mademoiselle?, demanda-t-il en lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas?, répondit Wendy en lui rendant son sourire.

Carla observa le couple avancer vers un stand d'un oeil inquiet. Doranbolt avait certainement deviné que c'était Wendy, pourtant il ne l'avait pas démasquée. Il vaut mieux que je reste cachée au cas où, pensa-t-elle en les suivant discrètement, n'empêche... Wendy avait toujours eu beaucoup de considération pour ce manipulateur de souvenirs mais connaissant sa trop grande générosité, Carla ne s'était souciée de rien. Cependant, vu le regard qu'avait Wendy à l'égard de cet homme, elle commença à s'inquiéter : ses yeux ne reflétaient pas une adoration excessive comme lorsque Juvia posait les yeux de Gray mais un amour profond plein de mélancolie. "Il faut que je les sépare avant que Wendy ne soit triste, déclara Carla avant d'être empêchée par la fondatrice en personne qui apparut devant elle.

\- Tout ira bien, la rassura Mavis, cet homme plein de noblesse possède un lien avec tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail même s'il ne s'en souvient pas et puis..., elle eut un sourire triste, il aime et respecte trop Wendy pour lui faire quelque chose de déplacé."

En les voyant tous les deux discuter si joyeusement, Mavis se prit de nostalgie en se remémorant une époque lointaine où elle avait aussi partagé de tendres moments auprès de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle contempla alors le bracelet en se disant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Jellal attendit qu'Erza mit une tenue plus sobre, son habituel col roulé noir avec sa jupe bordeaux accompagnés de ses bottes montantes avant qu'ils ne sortent tous deux de la ruelle où il l'avait amenée afin qu'elle puisse se changer.

Une partie de lui fut soulagée de la voir vêtue d'une tenue simple mais élégante, une autre, qui lui fit honte, aurait voulu continuer de contempler les courbes voluptueuses de Titania. Pardonne-moi, Erza, pensa-t-il pendant qu'ils longèrent le quai. Il remarqua que la reine des fées ne lui avait pas laché la main de tout le trajet.

La vérité fut qu'Erza ne le souhaitait pas. Pour une fois, elle voulait passer du temps avec la personne dont elle était amoureuse comme n'importe quelle femme. Loin de leur triste passé, loin de leur situation compliquée, loin de leurs obligations qui les poussaient à se séparer. "Je connais une bonne crêperie, déclara Erza en serrant encore plus la main, et si on achetait des crêpes et qu'on aille les manger quelque part aprés?

\- Si tu veux Erza, marmonna Jellal, mais tu serres trop fort. Ma main va être en compote si ça continue, termina-t-il en geignant de douleur.

\- Ah désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec embarras, je-j'ai toujours tendance à ne pas faire dans la délicatesse, se reprocha-t-elle en grommelant légèrement.

\- Je trouve que c'est ce qui fait ton charme, déclara Jellal d'un ton amusé, j'ai toujours trouvé cette maladresse touchante venant de toi."

Erza ne put s'empêcher de rougir suite à cette confession. "Euh allons à la crêperie, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en lui prenant de nouveau la main.

\- D'accord, accepta Jellal en souriant sous son masque, mais si tu m'amènes ensuite là où tu t'achètes tes costumes. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu fais pour choisir tes armures et j'ai très envie d'en choisir une pour toi aussi."

Erza déglutit. On dirait vraiment un rendez-vous amoureux là. Tant pis, elle décida d'en profiter. "C'est d'accord."

Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la crêperie en passant devant le salon de thé où se trouvaient Juvia et Lyon. La mage de l'eau mangeait tranquillement un parfait à la pêche après s'être confiée au mage de Lamia Scale sur sa détresse et celui-ci l'avait patiemment écouté. Cependant, en arrivant à mettre des mots sur ses émotions, Juvia avait compris quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose que Lyon lui avait dit avec toute la gentillesse du monde et qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aimée d'un homme pour exister, Juvia."

Il avait raison. Juvia a tellement été rejetée à cause de son pouvoir qu'elle pensait que le premier homme qui l'apprécierait pour ce qu'elle ait réellement serait sa raison de vivre. Quand la mage de l'eau avait été acceptée par tous les membres de Fairy Tail, elle en avait été trés heureuse mais son amour pour Gray-sama lui était monté à la tête au point qu'elle avait délaissé les amitiés qu'elle avait formées avec d'autres filles de la guilde comme Lisanna et Cana. Peut-être avait-elle plus besoin de compter sur elle-même et ses propres forces.

"Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écouter Juvia, déclara-t-elle pendant que Lyon buvait une tasse de chocolat chaud, je n'ai fait que de me lamenter, Juvia s'en excuse.

\- Tu avais besoin de te confier, la tranquilisa Lyon en lui adressant un sourire rassurant, et on se sent mieux quand ça sort. Gardez tout pour soi est mauvais. Crois-moi, j'en ai fait l'expérience, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé avant de poursuivre en lui prenant la main, il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi, Juvia. Tu es une fille bien et je suis certain que je ne suis pas le seul à le dire."

Juvia se rembrunit encore plus. Gray-sama lui avait aussi déclaré ses mêmes mots mais Juvia comprit que c'était dans le même but que Lyon en ce moment. Ça lui rendit le sourire : "Gray-sama et toi êtes des personnes très gentilles.

\- Ah euh, merci, fit Lyon en fuyant son regard. Ce compliment le touchait bien qu'il fut irrité d'être comparé à Gray. Néanmoins, le sourire plein de gratitude que lui adressait Juvia fit fondre son amertume comme neige au soleil : " Merci infiniment Lyon, murmura-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, grâce à toi, Juvia s'est trouvée un nouveau but. Je ne serai plus la fille de la pluie qui fait tout le temps plic! Plac! Ploc!" A partir de maintenant, elle serait une mage de Fairy Tail accomplie qui oeuvrerait pour la guilde et pour elle-même et ses amis. "Juvia se sent beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est ce qui compte, fit Lyon en regardant leurs mains. Juvia aurait besoin de temps pour s'affirmer telle qu'elle était et il choisit de ne pas profiter de ce moment pour lui imposer ses sentiments personnels. Voir Juvia sourire de nouveau lui suffisait amplement.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Wendy et Doranbolt achevèrent leur ballade. La chasseuse de dragons s'était plue à danser la ritournelle avec le membre du Conseil de la Magie puis ils avaient écumé les différents stands ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien et maintenant, la jeune femme était assise sur un des bancs du square en attendant que Doranbolt arrive, ce dernier ayant eu une course à faire.

Cette journée touchait déjà à sa fin et elle trouva amèrement que celle-ci s'était passée trop vite. _Je ne veux pas redevenir une jeune fille de quatorze ans_ , pensa-t-elle tristement, _mais je continue à lui mentir en restant ainsi. Il faut que je lui dise la vérité_ , se dit-elle quand Carla vint à sa rencontre. "Pardonne-moi, Carla, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mzins en train de serrer les pans de sa robe, j'avais peur que tu n'approuves pas mon choix.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, déclara l'Exceed en haussant les épaules, et puis l'amour ne se commande pas.

\- Je vais lui dire la vérité, répliqua Wendy en le voyant arriver au loin, après, nous retournerons à Fairy Hills, d'accord?" Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait la force de parler aux autres filles du dortoir ce soir. Carla se cacha avec Mavis pendant que la chasseuse de dragons partit rejoindre Doranbolt. Elle revit la scène de sa vision où celui-ci mit un objet au creux de la main de son amie. Wendy sentit des larmes couler de ses joues en voyant l'anneau posé sur sa paume. La pierre résonnait avec son énergie magique. C'en fut trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir. "J-Je ne peux pas l'accepter, pleura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, en réalité, je suis...

-... J'attendrai le temps où nous nous retrouverons de nouveau, murmura Doranbolt en séchant les larmes à l'aide de ses doigts, et si vous voulez encore de moi, je vous demanderai votre main en bonne et due forme, prêtresse céleste."

Wendy eut un grand sourire suite à cette déclaration. Elle aussi attendrai de son coté de devenir réellement la femme qu'elle était en ce moment. "Je chérirai ce cadeau jusqu'au moment où nous nous rencontrerons, déclara Wendy en portant la main où se trouvait l'anneau contre son coeur, comme ça, vous pourrez me la mettre à mon doigt." Elle s'approcha pour lui poser un chaste baiser sur la joue. "Merci infiniment pour cette agréable journée, Doranbolt, murmura-t-elle avant de partir sans se retourner.

Doranbolt porta la main à sa main, un sourire serein aux lèvres. "C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, Wendy, dit-il à voix avant de partir à son tour. Oui, il la remerciait de l'aimer sans juger ses actes, ni sur son âge. Ce sentiment si pur fut pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux.

Wendy rejoignit Carla qui l'attendait assise au parc. Elles quittérent ensuite le square silencieusement avant que Wendy ne prit la parole pour briser le silence : "Carla, déclara-t-elle avec détermination, entre deux missions, je vais demander à Polyusica de me donner des leçons pour devenir une bonne guérisseuse plus tard. Je ne peux pas compter uniquement sur ma magie.

\- C'est une des décisions les plus matures que tu aies prises, la complimenta Carla avant de se rendre compte que la fondatrice avait disparue. Je me demande où elle est partie, se demanda-t-elle pendant que Wendy et elle arrivèrent au dortoir, je l'ai trouvée bien triste.

 **Voilou pour la deuxième partie que je pensais pas faire aussi longue. On se revoit pour la dernière partie où il y aura du lemon. A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas :_

 **Hellou à tous, voici la dernière partie. Bonne lecture. :)**

"Ah, ça dépote, déclara Natsu en faisant craquer ses phalanges, bon leur QG est réduit en cendres, poursuivit-il en admirant les ruines de la bâtisse autour d'eux, mais je me suis trop enflammé. En tous cas, ça fait du bien une bonne bagarre, fit-il avec un grand sourire en faisant une accolade à Sting, et c'est encore plus l'éclate totale avec toi."

Sting frotta instinctivement sa joue contre celle de la Salamandre. "C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien éclatés, renchérit le blond en regardant les pauvres mages noirs à terre qui avaient leurs robes sombres complètement calcinés et qui peinaient à se relever, Rogue se serait fait une fringale avec leur magie.

\- Justement, fit Natsu en relâchant son étreinte, comment tu fais pour régénérer ta magie, toi? Je me le suis toujours demandé.

\- Le dragon blanc est le spécialiste de la magie de la lumière, expliqua Sting pendant qu'ils quittèrent le siège, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, de la guilde clandestine, donc je me nourtis de tout ce que est sacré : armes en argent, eau bénite, ce genre de choses. Comme c'est rare et cher, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sournois, Rogue et moi faisons des fois des petites excursions incognito au siège du Conseil de la Magie pour en chipper quelques unes dans leur armurerie. Bon, Rogue est souvent contre mais crois-moi, ça vaut le coup.

\- Avec sa magie de l'ombre, continua Lecter à l'adresse de Happy, Rogue peut facilement voler tout ce qu'il touche sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas Natsu qui ferait ça, fit Happy d'un ton taquin, il ne fait pas dans la discrétion.

\- C'est pas ma faute si je pête le feu, rétorqua Natsu avant de complimenter Sting avec un grand sourire, là, tu m'épates, Sting. Ça doit être cool, ce genre de mission secrète.

\- C'est vrai que c'est marrant de voir la tête de ces grenouilles quand elles ne retrouvent plus leur stock, déclara le blond en fuyant un peu son regard en rougissant légèrement. Le simple fait d'avoir impressionné Natsu le rendit heureux. " Bon, Lecter. On fait quoi, maintenant?

\- Nous devons voir le maire de la ville pour empocher notre récompense, répondit l'Exceed roux aprés avoir réfléchi, mais après on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Personnellement, j'ai envie de faire un tour au marché nocturne qui a lieu là-bas. Je veux voir pour des vestes et acheter un souvenir pour Frosch, Rogue et Yukino.

\- Je te suis, décida Happy avec un sourire, je vais en acheter un pour Lucy et un autre pour Carla." Les deux Exceeds s'étaient mis d'accord de laisser leur rivalité de coté pour profiter de cette journée. Lecter savait que Happy n'avait pas l'intention de le concurrencer et puis, depuis qu'il lui avait raconté cette histoire avec Edolas, il avait d'autres pensées en tête notamment celle de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres Exceeds comme lui mais il en parlerait personnellement avec Sting.

Ce dernier proposa alors autre chose à Natsu : "Cette ville a une auberge qui fait aussi restaurant avec de la bonne bouffe et une grande source chaude. On pourrait passer la nuit là-bas." Le maitre de Saber Tooth ne se cachait pas qu'il avait des motifs ultérieurs en tête mais il verrait ça dès qu'ils y seraient, surtout que Natsu avait l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai la dalle, dit joyeusement la Salamandre en prenant la main de Sting, allons bouffer.

\- Allons voir le maire d'abord, proposa le blond afin qu'ils n'oublient pas le plus important, après on se fait un gueuleton."

Natsu hocha la tête en se disant que Happy et lui avaient quand même de se faire une santé financièrement pour remplir le garde-manger. "Ok, allons-y, accepta-t-il tout guilleret de sentir la main du chasseur de dragon blanc serrer encore plus la sienne. J'ai de plus en plus envie de l'imprégner de mon odeur, pensa-t-il en regardant le blond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son père Igmir lui avait expliqué un jour que lorsque les dragons trouvaient un compagnon ou une compagne, c'était de cette manière qu'ils s'unissaient pour la vie. Ça marchait aussi pour les chasseurs de dragons. _Papa, ça y est : j'ai trouvé le mien et il est super balèze._

Les deux chasseurs de dragons se rendirent donc chez le maire où ils reçurent chacun 30000 joyaux, ce qui leur était amplement suffisant, puis ils allèrent dans l'auberge où ils choisirent la chambre la plus confortable avec une source chaude privée. Natsu et Sting en profitèrent donc de se régaler de spécalités locales avant de partir dans leurs chambre. Happy et Lecter en avaient d'ailleurs choisi une plus modeste pour les laisser seuls. "Ils vont certainement jouer à des jeux d'adulte, déclara l'Exceed bleu en grignotant un poisson cru.

\- Ouais mais Sting est plus heureux quand Natsu est là, fit Lecter en s'esseyant devant la table où se trouvaient des hors d'oeuvres à base de saumon, donc ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Moi non plus, c'est la première fois que je vois Natsu aussi affectueux avec quelqu'un, renchérit Happy avant de demander, au fait, tu veux que je t'en dises plus sur Extalia?

\- Non, je connais les grandes lignes grâce à toi et je t'en remercie, répondit l'Exceed roux, par contre, je ne sais pas ce que je vais dire à Frosch à ce sujet.

\- Le mieux c'est que tu en parles à Rogue, lui suggéra Happy en grignotant un peu son poisson, et je pourrais aussi demander à Panther Lily de t'aider. Il a vécu à Extalia, après tout.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça, s'enthousiasma Lecter, merci Happy. Happy se leva pour lui tapoter amicalement l'épaule. Lui aussi était content de sympathiser avec des Exceeds comme lui.

Au même moment, Sting et Natsu avaient achevé de faire leur fringale pour se faire une séance de lutte improvisée dans la source d'eau chaude. "Prépare-toi à une super bombe à eau, s'écria la Salamandre en plongeant dans le bassin pendant que Sting préparait à l'asperger d'eau. "Ah ouais? s'écria le blond en se positionnant pour le chopper à la taille, prépare-toi à goûter à quelques prises de catch.

\- Pas si je t'attrape en premier, rétorqua Natsu en se ruant sur lui. Leurs mains se joignirent et chacun tentait d'avoir l'avantage sur l'autre avant de s'apercevoir que leurs odeurs respectives leur montaient à la tête. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent instinctivement, leurs prises se firent plus molles quand ils collèrent l'un contre l'autre, la peau ruisselante et le regard fiévreux, le bleu de l'un se perdantndans le marron de l'autre. Ils n'eurent plus du tout envie de jouer ou bien à un tout autre type de jeu. "Allons dans la chambre, Natsu, chuchota Sting mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui prendre la main que le chasseur de dragons de feu le prit par les fesses pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le blond sourit en le voyant suivre ses instincts. De toute manière, comme il était parti se relaxer dans la source avant lui, Sting en avait profité pour se préparer pour le délicieux événement qui allait s'ensuivre. Natsu l'amena sur le futon où il le posa un peu brusquement avant de se mettre sur lui et l'étreindre presqu'à l'étouffer. Le feu en lui fut attisé par le désir qu'il ressentit en ce moment, un désir presque primal qui le poussait à posséder le mage au-dessous de lui.

La Salamandre se plut ensuite à admirer le corps de Sting seulement illuminé par le clair de lune : ses muscles bien dessinés, son corps un peu plus élancé que le sien, son visage aux joues légèrement rougies qu'il trouva mignon, ses yeux aussi qui l'invitaient qu'à assouvir ses envies, ces mêmes envies qu'il put lire dans les prunelles océanes. Toutefois, Natsu décida de l'avertir quand même : "Ecoute Sting, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus rauque, je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses mais là, j'ai envie de t'imprégner de mon odeur. Je veux être le seul avec qui tu sois comme ça."

Sting lui caressa la joue en se dégageant légèrement de l'étreinte : "Je t'ai toujours admiré et je pense que ça a changé quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi lors des Grands Jeux Magiques mais j'étais trop aveuglé par ma soif de puissance pour m'en rendre compte, il eut un petit rire quand il rapprocha le visage de Natsu près du sien, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser dominer, Natsu et je t'en offre le privilège, il chuchota contre son oreille, pour moi, tu es le seul digne d'être mon compagnon. Toi et personne d'autre. Alors, imprègne-moi tout comme je vais le faire avec toi."

Natsu répondit à cette déclaration en happant ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement avant d'engouffrer sa langue lorsque celles-ci s'entrouvrirent. Sting joua alors avec, l'enroulant allègrement en savourant le souffle chaud qu'il rencontra pendant que Natsu se mit à se frotter lascivement contre lui, son bassin se mouvant sensuellement contre le sien, leurs membres se touchant par la même occasion ce qui les fit soupirer d'aise.

Le blond en fit de même en partant à sa rencontre à chaque ondulation de leurs hanches. Natsu était si chaud contre lui, Sting frémit d'impatience à l'idée de le sentir en lui pourtant, il se rendit contre pour son plus grand plaisir que la Salamandre ne brûlait pas les étapes comme il avait l'habitude de faire habituellement pour les choses courantes.

Natsu l'explorait, embrassant goûlument chaque centimètre de peau qu'il rencontra, mordillant certaines parties plus tendres comme ses flancs et suçant avidement un téton avant de lapper l'autre avec le même empressement. Sting l'encourageait par ses gémissements qui se faisaient plus forts quand il lui lécha le nombril et plus rauques quand Natsu décida de suçoter allègrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses musclées.

Le blond se sentit fondre au moment où la Salamandre se mit à entreprendre la dégustation coquine de sa virilité en commençant à donner quelques coups de langue sur son gland..."Ça suffit... Natsu, haleta-t-il en le forçant à lever la tête vers lui, je veux plus maintenant, ajouta-t-il en écartant ses jambes tout en lui donnant un petit pot empli d'une huile parfumée, et prends ça."

Comme beaucoup de couples fréquentaient cette auberge, il était normal de voir ce genre de trouvailles dans les chambres. Il s'en était d'ailleurs servi tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait usé de ses doigts. Natsu comprit d'ailleurs vite son utilité en enduisant son membre avec. Vu que l'effet est aphrodisiaque, on va vite prendre notre pied. "Vas-y, déclara Sting pendant que la Salamandre se positionna pour le pénétrer. La douleur était là et il ne se cachait pas qu'il avait craint que Natsu y aille un peu trop brutalement mais il sentit que celui-ci se bridait pour éviter qu'il eut mal.

Celui-ci était en train de se perdre dans une chaleur qui lui donnait envie d'y plonger encore mais il se retint tant bien que mal. "Ooooh, qu'est-ce que tu es chaud à l'intérieur, s'extasia-t-il une fois qu'il fut entièrement en Sting.

\- Je pense la même chose de toi, répliqua Sting en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

\- Tiens, tu parles comme Frosch, remarqua Natsu innocemment.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de partir dans un fou-rire tout en se calinant tendrement avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole. "Tu peux y aller, Natsu. C'est passé.

\- Alors, c'est parti, fit Natsu en donnant des petits coups de rein qui fit pousser de nouveaux gémissements à Sting avant d'y aller plus profondement en s'efforçant de ne pas être brusque. C'est dur de me retenir, pensa la Salamandre en contemplant les expressions éperdues de plaisir de son amant. Celles-ci l'excitèrent encore plus ce qui devint plus difficile pour lui. Les odeurs se mêlèrent en une au fur et à mesure que Natsu allait et venait dans le fourreau de chair du blond. Sting en profita pour aspirer doucement ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer totalement. Ses mouvements de bassin se calquèrent à ceux de Natsu quand il sentit celui-ci effleurer cet endroit qui lui donnait tellement de plaisir quand il le touchait de ses doigts.

"Accélère, haleta-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

\- Avec... plaisir, déclara Natsu qui ne se fit pas prier. Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée, plus sensuelle, leurs corps en sueur glissant l'un sur l'autre, la virilité de Natsu glissant au plus profond de Sting, allant toujours plus vite et plus fort jusqu'à finalement succomber à la jouissance en sentant son amant se contracter autour de lui.

Natsu se retira alors pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et humer ses cheveux. Son odeur était bien perceptible maintenant et il aimait bien l'harmonie que ça formait. "Hé, hé!, rit-il joyeusement, on est compagnons, maintenant.

\- Ouais, fit Sting en lui adressant un sourire, et tu sais quoi? Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde maintenant."

Natsu lui offrit un petit baiser en guise de compliment, puis un deuxième et suivis d'une multitude d'autres pendant qu'ils s'enlacèrent affectueusement. Il se demandait distraitement si Gray et Erza ressentaient la même joie que lui en ce jour fêtant l'amour...

..."Atchoum!, éternua Erza pendant qu'elle admirait le paysage depuis la chambre d'hotel que Jellal avait loué pour son séjour à Magnolia. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire le tour de la ville en mangeant une bonne crêpe à la fraise puis comme convenu, la rousse avait emmené Jellal au magasin de vêtements où elle choisissait ses futures tenues. Il lui avait offert une robe qu'elle venait juste d'enfiler en l'attendant pendant qu'il était parti voir Meredy, qui avait réservé une autre chambre, pour la prévenir qu'ils partiraient demain.

Erza admira la robe faite de taffetas rouge bordeaux dont les bretelles, les rebords et les plis furent décorés de dentelle lie-de-vin. Celle-ci n'était pas échancrée au niveau du décolleté mais comme elle fut cintrée au niveau de la taille, sa poitrine ressortait légèrement sans faire vulgaire. "Cela te donne un port plus altier, à l'image de la reine que tu es", avait déclaré Jellal dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur sa tenue. La reine des fées rougit au souvenir de ce compliment.

Elle avait l'habitude de faire l'objet de l'admiration de bien des hommes mais seul Jellal lui faisait cet effet et ce depuis leur sombre enfance. En tous cas, Jellal a du goût, pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir dès qu'elle eut regagné la chambre. Erza fut tellement concentrée à regarder son reflet qu'elle sursauta légèrement lorsque des doigts glissèrent délicatement une fine parure faites de petits diamants et de rubis autour de son cou. "Un joyau digne de la grande Titania bien qu'il ne rende pas encore justice à sa beauté, murmura Jellal contre son oreille. Erza eut de doux frissons au contact du souffle chaud contre sa nuque. "T-Tu n'étais pas obligé, bégaya la rousse en se retournant pour lui faire face. Jellal avait retiré son masque et lui adressait maintenant un doux sourire. "Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il en lui prenant délicatement la main pour la mener jusqu'à la terrasse, m'accorderais-tu cette danse?

\- On a l'habitude de me nommer le démon de la danse, répondit fièrement Erza en lui souriant, mais si c'est toi, poursuivit-elle en fuyant timidement son regard quand la main de son cavalier se posa doucement sur sa taille, je me laisse volontiers conduire."

Jellal lui embrassa la paume de la main avant d'entamer une lente valse au clair de lune. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était eux deux, seuls dans un monde qu'ils partageaient l'un l'autre faisant fi de tout ce qui les entouraient. Jellal savait que ce doux rêve prendrait fin le lendemain et le chocolat magique qu'il avait goûté le poussait à exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait pour celle qu'il avait toujours aimé, cette femme forte et fragile à la fois qui faisait tout pour protéger ce qui lui était cher.

La reine des fées qui lui avait tout pardonné et qui croyait toujours en lui. Erza, de son coté, ressentait la même chose : après cette nuit, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils seraient de nouveau Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail et Jellal Fernandes de Crime Sorcière, deux membres de guildes avançant dans des directions opposés, l'une dans la lumière, l'autre dans l'ombre.

Alors, elle décida de profiter de ce doux moment comme un cadeau qui lui avait été offert en ce jour des coeurs liés. Un instant qu'elle chérirait ensuite comme le plus précieux des trésors. Jellal rapprocha Erza de lui, son corps épousant le sien puis il arrêta sa danse afin de la contempler sous la lueur nocturne. Le rouge de sa chevelure eut une teinte plus douce, moins flamboyante, presque féérique. Il trouvait cette couleur toujours aussi belle. _Et si ce n'était que ses cheveux, tout en elle est sublime_. Il baissa alors sa tête pour cueillir les lèvres de sa bien-aimée qui répondit au baiser avec douceur et maladresse.

Cette nuit, ils firent ce qu'ils s'étaient pourtant promis de ne pas faire.

Cette nuit, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, sans aucune réserve.

Au même moment, dans l'île de Tenrou, Mavis se baladait en admirant avec tristesse les arbres décharnés et le ciel aussi noir que de l'encre. La fondatrice savait qu'elle le retrouverait ici même s'il disait qu'il n'y retournerait jamais. "Que me veux-tu, Mavis?, demanda alors Zeleph en apparaissant devant elle pour ensuite la fixer avec stupeur. Ce n'était pas possible, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'apparence d'une adulte? "Tu te souviens de ce bracelet?, demanda Mavis en se retournant pour lui montrer le joyau, tu l'avais crée dans le but que je retrouve mon âge originel et défier la malédiction qui nous lie.

\- Cela n'aurait pas dû fonctionner, nia la mage noir en secouant la tête quand le bracelet commença à s'effriter, tu vois, son effet est éphémère.

\- Combien même son pouvoir est éphémère, déclara la fondatrice en regardant le bijou se détruire lentement, c'est la preuve que tout est possible, Zeleph. Je garderai foi en ma guilde et aux valeurs qui me sont chères. Si tu ne veux pas croire en moi, je suis sure que Natsu t'ouvrira les yeux avec la flamme qui illumine son coeur."

Zeleph sentit la vague de la mort s'épanouir de nouveau en lui lorsqu'il regarda Mavis. Son amour pour elle fut toujours aussi fort avec le temps et la voir en tant que femme lui montrait un avenir qu'il aurait aimé voir exister. Cependant, son but était maintenant le total contraire de ce souhait plein de mièvrerie. Le mage noir se rappela cette mage du temps qui était venue le chercher sur cette île et son regard plein d'adoration et de désespoir.

En sondant son âme, il avait eu l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Néanmoins, tout était fini maintenant, les dés étaient déjà joués d'avance. "Tu es toujours aussi naïve, Mavis, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton désabusé en se rapprochant d'elle, et je te conseille de bien faire attention, l'avertit-il en rapprochant sa main près de sa joue, je m'emparerai de "toi". Que ta petite guilde profite de ces instants de liesse. Ils deviendront vite éphémères et ce n'est pas Natsu qui y changera quelque chose."

Mavis le regarda disparaitre en reprenant sa forme enfantine. Le bracelet avait disparu de son poignet. Je garderai foi, Zeleph et je te montrerai la force des liens qui unissent mes fées.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy eut une grande surprise en ouvrant les yeux sur un torse bien familier avec des cicatrices et l'emblème de sa guilde. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit, Gray?, s'écria-t-elle pendant que le mage de glace ouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Arrête de crier, maugréa Gray d'une voix ensommeillée, c'est juste que Natsu a dit que tu n'était pas bien hier donc j'en ai profité d'utiliser de ma magie de glace pour faire baisser ta fièvre.

\- Tout nu?, s'enquit la blonde fachée en détournant le regard avec gêne. Elle se souvint alors du baiser qu'elle avait ressenti, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

\- Ah ça, c'est involontaire, déclara le mage de glace en se levant pour enfiler son caleçon et son jean posé à terre, en tous cas, je vois que tu vas mieux. Je suis soulagé."

Lucy s'assit au lit en tentant de ne pas trop réfléchir à la raison qui avait poussé Gray à. _.. D'habitude, c'est Natsu qui vient m'enquiquiner en squattant le canapé... Raaah, je ne comprends pas les garç._.. Elle fit coupée de ses reflexions par un baiser surprise sur les lèvres de la part de Gray. "On se revoit à la guilde, fit-il ensuite en lui adressant un petit sourire taquin avant de quitter son foyer.

"Il n'est vraiment pas possible!, hurla Lucy en tentant de battre son coeur à tout rompre. _Et voilà que ça_ _recommence, je... Bon ok, je vais faire comme me l'a dit Locke. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, on verra ce que ça donne._

Forte de sa décision, la constellationniste se leva et partit se laver et s'habiller avant de commencer une nouvelle journée. La blonde se demanda quand même si tout s'était bien passé hier.

L'ambiance à la guilde avait en effet un peu changé. "Salut Lucy, la salua un Natsu plus guilleret qu'à l'accoutumée, tu vas mieux aujourd'hui?

\- On t'a ramenée un souvenir, fit Happy en lui donnant un petit sachet pendant qu'elle s'assit en face de la Salamandre. Elle le remercia avant de s'apercevoir que Gray se mit à coté d'elle et en profita de caresser brièvement sa cuisse sous la table. Lucy lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de s'empourprer à la remarque de Natsu. "Tiens, Gray, tu as l'odeur de Lucy sur toi.

\- Et toi, tu sens comme Sting, rétorqua Gajeel qui mangeait une dague en acier trempé (son petit dèj'), tu l'as imprégné ou quoi?

\- Ouais, déclara joyeusement Natsu, Sting est mon compagnon maintenant et parle pour toi. J'ai senti ton odeur sur Levy et..." La Salamandre fut coupé par un poing sur son visage. "Ah ouais? C'est parti pour une baston.

\- Ils ne sont pas possibles, soupira Gray en observant Juvia qui regardait le panneau d'affichage. Il ne savait comment lui annoncer que ce ne serait pas possible entre eux mais le mage de glace découvrit avec étonnement qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en mission avec Lisanna et Canna. "Juvia va faire sa première mission en équipe, déclara-t-elle joyeusement, ça va être palpitant.

\- Surtout que c'est plus amusant entre filles, renchérit Lisanna en lui faisant une accolade amicale, tu verras, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer.

\- Heureusement que je suis sobre, fit Canna en rangeant quand même une flasque dans son sac. Elle avait passé la journée d'hier avec son petit ami romancier donc elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. La cartomancienne décida de se garder ça pour le voyage. "Allez, on y va, les filles."

Juvia regarda une dernière fois Gray en lui adressant un sourire serein et un peu triste avant de quitter la guilde. Elle avait enfin trouvé ses marques maintenant et en se confiant à Lisanna, elle avait gagné une amie précieuse. La petite soeur de Mirajane avait aussi souffert d'un amour à sens unique avec Natsu et maintenant, elle ne voulait que son bonheur. "J'ai ma famille et les amis de la guilde, avait-elle expliqué, et puis aider les gens lors des missions me rend heureuse."

La mage de l'eau avait décidé de suivre son exemple. Gray, de son coté, fut content de voir Juvia s'être bien intégrée. Cela lui ferait du bien de faire quelques missions avec Lisan...Un coup de poing dans la figure de la part de Natsu l'énerva au plus haut point. "Vous voulez jouer à ça?"

Lucy repartit au comptoir quand la bagarre fut devenue hors de contrôle pour saluer Mirajane qui essuyait les pintes. "Le festival s'est bien passé, hier?

\- J'ai vendu tous mes chocolats, répondit jovialement la serveuse, et Elfman est parti passer sa journée avec Evergreen qui risque d'être ma future belle-soeur si ça continue, poursuivit-elle avec un énorme sourire, tiens, ça me fait penser que Wendy est partie de bonne heure avec Carla voir Polyusica pour qu'elle lui enseigne les différentes méthodes de soin.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle comptait lui donner des leçons, ajouta Makarov en buvant sa bière, cela lui permettra d'élargir ses capacités. C'est une brave petite."

Les clameurs se calmèrent à l'arrivée d'Erza qui calma immédiatement tout le monde. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Wendy. On part en mission." Jellal était parti tôt ce matin et leur nuit ensemble l'avait davantage motivée à travailler pour la guilde.

\- Wendy est chez Polyusica, fit Lucy en se levant pour la rejoindre, donc elle ne viendra pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On fera tous les trois l'affaire."

Erza a l'air bien motivée, se dit Lucy avant que Natsu les rejoingne aprés s'être remis de la rouste de Titania. "Ça tombe bien, je suis chaud comme de la braise." La pensée de sa nuit torride avec Sting lui revint en tête. _Euuuh, je devrais peut-être changer d'expression maintenant._

\- Allons-y, ça nous fera prendre l'air, déclara Gray non sans jeter un petit regard à Lucy qui le fuit direct, on va où...?"

Mirajane admira tout ce beau monde en souriant. La fondatrice était elle aussi de retour sois son apparence d'enfant et salua le maitre avant de discuter avec lui au sujet des affaires de la guilde. Elle lui paraissait moins joviale qu'à son habitude mais peut-être n'était qu'une impression. La serveuse fut satisfaite de sa journée d'hier : tous les couples qu'elle avait vu naitre furent heureux et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de la réaction d'Evergreen quand elle avait gouté au chocolat lors de la visite de la Team Raijin à son stand.

Par contre, notre chère entremetteuse eut une surprise qui l'attendit au comptoir sous la forme d'une question claire et concise qui fit recracher la bière que buvait le maitre. "Dis, Mirajane, tu es libre ce soir?

Mirajane leva les yeux vers un Luxus étrangement timide qui détournait le regard en se grattant la nuque. "Oui, Luxus, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la fic de la Saint Valentin spécial Haikyuu. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
